ABSTRACT: Data Analysis Core In our investigation of the cellular architecture of bowel tissue, we will generate single cell omics data using RNA-seq and ATAC-seq to profile the gene transcription and regulatory programs of cells. These complementary profiles will be used to define previously-described cell types and potentially discover novel types. Our spatial data will be mapped through the highly multiplexed tagged-antibody CODEX imaging method. The differential expression of mapped epitopes in the cell populations will provide a link to the omics data. We have existing standardized pipelines to process each of these data types; these tools are already in use in the ENCODE consortium. We also have tools to integrate these disparate data types. We will continue to refine these integrative methods as we investigate our proposed organ of focus along with other organs in coordination with HuBMAP. All of data will be submitted to the HIVE and public repositories.